Good Girls
by Hatchspeut
Summary: Madison is not the good girl Vida thought she was. Inspired by 5SOS song 'good girls'.


_DISCLAIMER:_I do not own Power Rangers.

_AUTHOR: _So, I heard the 5 Second of Summer's song 'Good Girls' on the radio a while ago and came up with the idea to this fanfic. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Good Girls**

"Vida? Vida!"

"Huh?"

The sound of her name reached Vida through the loud beats of 80s rock. Tearing her eyes off the playlists on her laptop screen, she saw her father standing in the doorway eyeing her with stern face. Vida quickly pushed the headphones back and the music turned into a low buzzing noise.

"Oh, hi dad. You're home soon."

She glanced at the watch on the bottom right corner of the laptop screen. It read 22:53. Oops!

"Please don't tell me you've been sitting here all night", her father said with a sigh through his moustache.

Vida blushed and closed the laptop. They had an agreement. Vida was supposed to study for tomorrow's English test—before—listening to any music. She had also solemnly sworn to go to bed early to be on her A-game. She had done neither.

To be fair, she had planned to study after dinner, but a song had popped up in her head while she had done the dishes which she just could not get rid of. She had turned on her laptop with the intention of listening to just that one song, but one had become two and before she knew it her father's voice had interrupted her daydreaming.

"Not all night," she said in her best imitation of Madison's much gentler voice, knowing her father was weak for the innocent. "I had dinner."

Mr Rocca sighed again, deeper this time.

"And the test, did you study at all?"

"I glanced at the pages." For like a split second, Vida added in her mind. She had opened the books, they laid on the kitchen table if her father did not believe her, she simply had not read a word in them.

Mr Rocca pulled his moustache; it was all he could do not to sigh a third time.

"Have you paid any thought of what you are going to do when your sister heads off to Harvard next year? You can't just sit around here and waste your life in that record store. It's an okay job to have on the side while you're in high school but you'll be a graduate next year, you are supposed to do something with your life."

Vida bit her tongue to stop it from saying the things she was thinking. They had been over this so many times before.

It was her parents' goal in life to see their daughters graduate high school and continue to college or university. Harvard was the dream and while Madison looked as if she was going to make it, Vida had given up many years ago. She was not as motivated reaching a higher education as Madison was, Vida did not have the perseverance nor the intelligence. Madison remembered things after the first time she had heard it. For Vida, it took longer. Much, much longer.

"Rock Porium isn't that bad, dad. I like it there. I can work on my music and Toby's got great connections. . ." Or he had connections, at least. That was more than Vida could say for herself. "I'll be fine."

Her father did not seem pleased.

"Your mother and I worked too hard for you to throw away a great opportunity. Our parents did not have the funds to send us to college. We had to work hard to get to where we are today. I know you love music but DJ isn't a career, only a handful make it to some kind of living. College will give you a good foundation to stand on."

"College isn't for me, dad," Vida snarled. "I'm not Madison. Music is what I do, it's what I love. Why don't you believe that I can make it?"

"It's not that I don't believe in you, it's just that music isn't a career you can study for. You need more than talent to make it. You need luck."

"And you think I'm not lucky?" Vida knew she was pushing it and was rewarded with a stern face from her father.

"I think you should go to college to not be depended on luck.

Vida sighed and rose from the couch.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, dad."

She grabbed the laptop and the headphones, and rose from the couch. She pushed past her father without even looking at him.

"I'll be up in ten minutes," her father called after her as she started to climb up the staircase. "And tell you sister to go to bed too. She'll wear herself out studying so hard. Ms Dubois says she has the test in a bag if she doesn't freak herself out."

Vida did not bother to answer, inside she was boiling. She hated these conversations with her parents. They always ended up with someone walking away in anger, mostly her, and lately the arguments had become more frequent.

Vida could not help she was not as bright as her sister, nor that she did not want what Harvard could offer for herself. All she had ever wanted to do was her music. Music and nothing else. It was a part of her, music was like breathing. Going to college meant she would be studying so much she had no time for her music and before she knew it, she would be a dried-up old woman working at a bank, having nothing but regrets. She was not going to be that woman.

Vida headed straight for the bathroom once she reached the top of the staircase. After a quick shower to wash her worries away, an even quicker toothbrushing, she walked the few steps across the corridor to the door leading into the room she shared with her sister. She took one last calming breath before turning the doorknob. The door opened and Vida's jaw dropped.

"Maddy!"

Across the room, Madison jumped startled at the sudden noise and caught her foot in the frame of the window she was just climbing in through. She lost her balance and stumbled into the room, just barely regaining her balance in time to avoid a nasty faceplant but not without knocking down the ugly horse-lamp she had been given by her aunt on her sixth birthday from her bedside table. Vida had been given one just like it until she had decided to let suffer an 'accident'. The heavy lamp hit the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"What the. . ." Vida began but was interrupted when their father's voice boomed from downstairs.

"Is everything alright up there? I heard a crash."

Vida and Madison stared at one another. Vida ransacked her brain for something to say but Madison got there first.

"Yes, dad, everything is fine. Just clumsy me dropping a book."

A moment of silence passed during which Vida held her breath. Madison too. Then their father's voice was head again.

"Alright, be careful. I've seen the books you keep up there. Their heavy enough to kill someone. I should probably confiscate them before anyone gets hurt."

"If you do, I'll never get into Harvard," Madison sang back and they heard their father chuckle.

"I'll be up in a minute. You two better be in bed when I do."

Madison motioned to Vida to close the door. Vida closed it and turned back to stare at her sister.

"What the hell, sis? Where have you been?"

"No, time for that now. Get changed!"

Vida did not why, perhaps it was the surprisingly commanding tone in Madison's voice or the astonishment to find her sister sneaking in through the window, but she found herself doing what she was told. Jeans and t-shirt were peeled off her body and replaced by a pink pyjama with black skulls on the shorts.

Behind her, Madison moved quickly about the room. Wiping make-up off her face with a tissue, kicking her sneakers in under the bed and unbuttoning a pretty blouse Vida had never seen before. She watched her sister braid her hair for bed and put on a baby blue full-length pyjama. It was not until Madison had climbed into bed that Vida noticed the hickey on her sister's neck.

"What is that?" Vida motioned at her own neck.

Madison's hand immediately went up to caress the delicate skin on the side of the neck. "Fuck!"

Vida's eyebrow went up to her hairline. She had only heard Madison curse once before; they had been five years old and had just learnt to curse. Their mother had heard them and had scolded them for it.

More curses escaped Madison's lips as a creaking sound from the corridor told them their father was coming up the staircase. Madison hurried to undo her braid and covered the hickey quickly by pulling all of her hair over to one shoulder.

Vida wished she had had long hair to hide a hickey with that time she had made out with Marcus Green behind the popcorn stand at the Spring Carnival. Her mother had discovered it at breakfast the morning after and had made a scene. Mrs Rocca had been furious out of her wits and had grounded Vida for two weeks. Apparently, the Greens were no friends of the Roccas.

Vida remembered her mother saying something about never having this much trouble with Madison. Now Madison was the one with a hickey.

Their father knocked on the door just as Madison put her French book in her lap.

"Come in," she said with the same singing voice as earlier.

In her own bed, Vida frowned. Madison looked the picture of daddy's girl. The studious little good girl who never did anything wrong and never spoke a cross word. Up until tonight Vida had believed the picture. Now she began to wonder how much photoshop had been used to complete it.

Mr Rocca opened the door and was pleased to see both of his angels laying in bed. His youngest daughter looked up from the book in her lap and beamed at him.

"How was your day, daddy?"

He loved the way she sounded, like he was everything in her world. It brought back sweet memories from when they were younger and Madison used to ride on his shoulders. The years passed so quickly nowadays. . .

"It was alright," he said. "Another day, another thug removed from the street. How is studying coming along? Are you ready for the test next week?"

Madison nodded with a quick look on Vida.

"I think so. The pronunciation is difficult but I think I got the hang of the grammar."

Mr Rocca said something in French which Madison replied to in what sounded like fluent French in Vida's ears. Only Madison could go from a beginner to a fluent speaker in a foreign language in less than a year without living in the country speaking it. Vida had no idea how her sister did that. And French was hard. Vida had tried but the French had this weird thing going on with the spoken word being only half of the written word. It was crazy!

"Sounds to me like you have the pronunciation right."

Vida rolled her eyes. Her father never missed an opportunity to tell Madison how proud he was of her. She knew he did not mean to hurt her by doing it with her present but. . . it was annoying all the same.

"Well, I'm going to leave you girls alone now. Go to sleep now, both of you. Your mother will be home on Saturday and she'll have my hide if she finds out I've been letting you stay up late. No studying and no music, you hear?" The last Mr Rocca said with a sharp look on his eldest daughter.

"Yes, daddy," Madison chirped. "Good night, daddy."

"Good night, Maddy. Vida."

"G'night."

Mr Rocca gave his daughters one last look before heading back out to the corridor.

"What the hell, Maddy!" Vida burst out as soon as the door had closed behind him. "Where have you been?"

Madison held up a finger in front her lips and hushed her sister. Then, she quietly pushed down the duvet and tip-toed over to the door. Vida watched her place an ear to the white painted wood. They listened in silence until a click farther down the corridor told them their father had closed his bedroom door.

Madison let out a relieved sigh.

"I thought I wouldn't make it in time. That drain pipe is much harder to climb than you made it look."

Vida gaped in surprise. Madison came home late and now it was her fault? She followed her sister back to bed with her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were going to study tonight, not climb drain pipes," Vida snorted offended. "Where have you been, and more importantly, who gave you that hickey?"

Madison did not have the decency to look ashamed. All she did was to give Vida a flat look.

"Nick did."

Vida felt her eyebrows arch. "Nick? You've been out with Nick?"

"Yes, we had a date tonight."

Vida blinked. She felt like someone had slapped her.

"A-a date?"

Madison nodded and begun braiding her hair again. The hickey shone like a neon-sign on the pale delicate skin. Vida was not sure she wanted to know what else had happened, but damn, Nick was an expert on hickeys. The mark was perfectly round with sharp edges. Not the slobbery mess Marcus Green had given her.

"We've been seeing each other a lot lately," Madison added. "Almost every day."

Vida tilted her head. "So, you guys are like a thing, or something?"

"I suppose so. We haven't talked about it but, yes, I think we're a thing."

Vida forced a smile. She did not know why she was so surprised. She had seen the spark grow between her sister and Nick during their ranger-days. When he had left Briarwood to see his adoptive parents, Madison had been crushed. Perhaps it was because Vida had never believed it—them finding their way back to each other—would happen so quickly. Madison and Nick had danced around each other for months during their ranger-days without anything happening. And now. . . he had only been back a week.

Something suddenly crossed Vida's mind, something Madison had said and she frowned.

"Wait a minute, you can't possibly have seen Nick almost every day. You've been studying twenty-four-seven for the French test this past two weeks."

"The French test was last week," Madison informed her with the same enthusiasm as someone who says it is cloudy outside. "I lied when I said the test was next week."

Vida jaw dropped to the floor.

"You lied? You lied to mom and dad?"

Madison shrugged like it was not that big of a deal. To Vida, it was a huge deal. Madison never cursed, and she definitely never lied. Who was this person sitting in the bed across the room from her?

"But. . . if you haven't been studying, why have you gone to the library every day after school?"

Something in Madison's eyes lit, a feverish spark, and her cheeks began to colour.

"Because the economy section has a very comfortable secluded area in the back, if you know what I mean." Madison winked at her sister and grinned mischievously. "It wasn't as if Nick and I could hang out here, anyways. Not with mom and dad hovering over us like hawks."

This time, Vida did not bother to pick up her jaw from the floor when it dropped. Her sister, making out with a boy between the shelves at the library like some cheap cheerleader tart. Sweet, innocent, well-behaved Madison, daddy's favourite.

Never in a million years had Vida ever seen this one coming. It did not sound like something Madison would do. It sounded more like something Vida herself would do. If she would ever go to library willingly, that is.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Vida said and shook her head. "You are supposed to be the good one."

Madison grinned.

"Well, you know what they say, sis; good girls are bad girls that haven't been caught."

* * *

_AUTHOR: _Feel free to leave a comment below.


End file.
